


When You’re Older

by cytryne



Series: another way to die [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Battle of Christophsis, That awkward stage before they’re really a master/Padawan pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytryne/pseuds/cytryne
Summary: Ahsoka’s Anakin Skywalker’s Padawan now, but that doesn’t mean she’s comfortable just going into Master Kenobi’s room to meet with them when told to. Her new Master and Master Kenobi worked so well together, and she didn’t have that history to just walk in. Even when invited.Ahsoka isn’t certain of her place as Anakin’s unasked for Padawan. Their closeness doesn’t make her feel better, but there’s potential there.





	When You’re Older

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big SW fan but haven’t actually written anything for it before, so I hope this went well. I don’t currently have access to CW so this may or may not be accurate, but I thought it was appropriate. Being a Padawan would have to be pretty damn intimidating at first.

Ahsoka dithered on the doorstep, uncomfortable just walking in on . . . this, when it wasn’t her space. She’d been invited—ordered, more like, to come, but . . . Master Obi-Wan and her new Master were so comfortable together. They fit. They moved around each other from years of experience. On the battlefield it had been extremely obvious that they’d spent years side-by-side, but now, relaxing, it was even clearer. She didn’t think it was possible, but it was.

It was just tea, but they made it look like so much more. Every action was in tandem. Master Kenobi moved less, his actions more controlled and not wasting any effort. He made the tea as she watched, accepting leaves and water and cups from Master Skywalker handed at the exact moment he was ready for them. 

Anakin Skywalker was his exact opposite. He bounced around the room, a whirlwind moving from one end to the other every second yet always prepared when his former Master needed him. It didn’t seem to take any effort at all. There was no verbal communication, and she didn’t think there was much mental either, but he’d always manage to finish moving or doing whatever it was—was that some form of droid? And then a datapad, with something she couldn’t make out pulled up—in time to grab whatever was expected from him.

It spoke of a partnership of years, one unparalleled by anything she’d seen before. The only surviving Jedi members of a lineage generations long. And this was what she was expected to join.

Ahsoka was acutely aware she didn’t belong in that pair. She didn’t know them. She didn’t have the experience with them. She was just to walk into a situation that hadn’t even wanted her at first, and now that she wasn’t in a battlefield anymore she didn’t know if she could. A fight made it easy. They were just Jedi there, people she was expected to obey and work alongside in a situation too desperate to think. It was terrifying, but even with the cold welcome it made more sense than this. 

Master Kenobi took a cup of tea and sat back, folding his legs under him. Master Skywalker went to use the Force, but a _look_ from Master Kenobi made him stop and actually grab one, wrinkling his nose at the tea but smiling as if it were a joke all the same. Another thing from their shared history that she didn’t understand.

But there was a third cup on the table, steam slowly rising from the surface.

Master Kenobi glanced over at her in the door, but said nothing. She didn’t know if she should be glad or upset about that. He’d proved he’d been aware of her, and him witnessing her un-Jedi-like nerves wasn’t great, but he didn’t call her in. He just let her be worried.

Master Skywalker looked over at her, and she sucked in a breath. But he just smiled, shifting in his seat, and waved her in. “Snips! I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Ahsoka hesitated still, but she forced herself to walk in, relaxing as Anakin talked as if he’d never wanted her to leave. It wasn’t going to be perfect, he’d never taught before and she’d never been a Padawan before and they’d clearly struggle, but for now . . . maybe this would end up alright. Maybe some day she’d be just as in tune with Anakin as they were in something so simple.


End file.
